Will You Marry Me?
by Puppy Inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha finally pops the big question to Kagome. However, weird things begin to happen. Sango and Miroku have a secret of their own as well as Sesshoumaru! It's a love story with hilarious turn ups! please read and review!
1. Inuyasha's Special Plans

**Will You Marry Me?**

**(An Inuyasha Fanfic)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I also don't own Tiffany and Co.

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Special Plans 

"Ah, there's nothing like a nice hot bath to help you relax after a long day," Kagome said as she walked into her room, towel-drying her hair.

She walked up to her dresser and began to comb her hair, humming with happiness. Inuyasha and the others popped into her mind when she took a quick glance at her backpack, which was packed and ready to go back to the feudal era.

"Knowing Inuyasha, he's probably bugging every wondering when I'll return," she said to herself.

Kagome then heard a strange rustle in a nearby bush and turned to look out her window. She then saw Inuyasha running as fast as he could towards the well with a fancy looking bag in his hand.

"Inuyasha?" she thought. "What was he doing here? And why didn't he come up to my room to drag me back to his time period? … Oh well… at least I'm going back there tomorrow morning."

Kagome then lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling until she finally fell asleep.

Inuyasha stood at the well close to Kagome's home, staring at the small fancy bag he held.

"I hope Sota was right about this," he said to himself. "And he better keep this a secret. I can't everybody going around telling Kagome about this little surprise I have for her."

He then took off the baseball cap he uses so no one in Kagome's time would see his ears and jumped into the well.

As soon as he returned to his own time period, he raced back to Kaede's hut as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake anybody up. Unfortunately for him, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were awake and waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Shippo said.

"None of your business," Inuyasha said with a nervous tone.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Did you go to get Kagome?"

"Probably not since she isn't with him," Sango said.

"I was just doing something important," Inuyasha said, trying not to spill out exactly what he was doing.

"What's with the bag?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the most gorgeous bags I've ever seen," Sango said. "What's in it?"  
"N-n-nothing," Inuyasha said even more nervously.

"There must be something good in it since you're starting to get edgy about the subject," Shippo said teasingly.

"Just forget about it, you guys!" Inuyasha hid the bag behind his back.

"LET'S GET HIM!" Miroku said.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all jumped on Inuyasha trying to grab the bag.

"OW! HEY! GET OFF!" Inuyasha was trying to guard the bag as well as he could.

Suddenly, Shippo bit his arm, leaving Inuyasha one hand to guard it. Miroku then took his staff and held him down while Sango snatched it.

"GOT IT!" Sango said as she ran to the other end of the hut, followed by Miroku and Shippo.

Sango then pulled out the small black box that was within it. Everyone gathered around as she opened it. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring.

The band was made of white gold. There were five diamonds; one ½ karat diamond in the middle and two ¼ karat diamonds on each side.

"Oh my god," Sango gasped. "This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen! Is this for Kagome?"

"…Yeah," Inuyasha said.

" What is it for?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Just think of you and Sango," Inuyasha said.

"YOU'RE GONNA PROPOSE TO KAGOME!?!" all three of them yelled at once.

"… Yeah… Kagome's little brother said men in their time propose to women with these. … I really hope she accepts it…"

"Oh! A wedding! I love weddings! SAKE ALL AROUND," Miroku said cheerfully.

"I don't believe it. Our Inuyasha is growing up," Sango said teasingly.

"So, when are you gonna give it to her?" Shippo asked.

"**Tomorrow. I'm gonna bring her back here and take her to the sacred tree, where we first met. Then, I'll propose to her," Inuyasha said. "Please you guys, don't tell anyone about this… I don't want her to find out… I also don't want everyone to get all frantic about it."**

"**Your secret is safe with us," Shippo said.**

"**Thanks," Inuyasha said, feeling a little bit uneasy knowing Shippo had a tendency of blurting things out.**

**Inuyasha took the small box back and put it in the bag.**

"**So, where did you get it and how?" Sango asked curiously. "I mean, wouldn't it be kinda strange having a half-demon walk into a place in Kagome's time?"**

"**Kagome gave me this hat to wear in her time so no one would see my ears. So, I put it on and went to this place Sota told me about called 'Tiffany and Co.'," Inuyasha explained. "For the past few times I went to her era, I've been working with her Grandfather secretly for some of their money. He doesn't know why of course. Then, with the money I earned, I bought her this."**

"**Wow," Miroku said. "That's a lot of work for such a small thing. I'm impressed. If only I could've gotten something like that for Sango…"**

"**Awww, your love is good enough," Sango said with a bright smile.**

"**Well, I'm going to get some sleep. All of this anxiety made me tired," Inuyasha said.**

**With that said, he fell asleep. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo just sat there and stared at him for a few moments. Then, they soon followed into a deep sleep.**

**Well, that's all for this chapter. I really hope you liked it and found it interesting. So, please, READ AND REVIEW! **


	2. The Proposal

**Will You Marry Me?**

**(An Inuyasha Fanfic)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does!

Chapter 2: The Proposal

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with a strange feeling in his stomach.

"This is it," he said to himself. "Today is the day I'm gonna ask Kagome to be my wife. … God, I'm so damn nervous… Did Miroku feel this way when he asked Sango? Keh! He made it look so easy…"

Inuyasha's ear then twitched as he sensed the hut being surrounded by villagers. He also noticed that Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were missing.

"…Oh no they didn't…"

Inuyasha then walked outside and saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the rest of the village standing there.

"CONGRADULATIONS, INUYASHA!!!" The entire village said at once.

Inuyasha glared at his friends for a moment. "YOU GUYS SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!"

"We couldn't help it," Shippo said.

"Yeah. We all had to wish you luck for your big day," Sango said.

"Now, go get her," Miroku said, pushing Inuyasha towards the well.

"… Ok… but you guys better not be watching us. If she sees you, everything would be ruined," Inuyasha said, almost pleading.

"We won't," Sango said.

"Ok, well, I'm off then," Inuyasha said.

He made sure he had the ring with him and jumped into the well, transporting back to Kagome's time period.

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stretched out a bit, slumping in her bed. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the morning light, then got up to eat breakfast.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she saw that her mother, Sota, and grandpa were already sitting at the table.

"Good morning, dear," her mother said. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kagome replied.

She sat down and grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon, noticing that her brother was giving her a strange look.

"What is it, Sota?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Heh heh! Oh, nothing," Sota said with a wide grin.

Kagome gobbled up all of her food as fast as she could and placed her plate into the sink.

"Are you in a rush, Kagome?" her grandfather asked.

"Kind of," Kagome said. "Knowing Inuyasha, he's wondering when I'll be back."

"Ok. Well, I washed your school uniform, dear. It's hanging in your closet," her mother said.

"Thanks mom."

Kagome walked up to her room and grabbed her uniform out of the closet. She walked to the bathroom, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and combed out her hair. However, when she walked back to her room to pick up her bag, she saw Inuyasha standing by her window. With a grin, she walked over to it and opened it to let him in.

"Hey, Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you back of course."

"… Are you ok? You look like something is on your mind."

"I-I-it's nothing, really."

Kagome could tell he was trying to hide the fact that he was in her era the night before. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs with him.

"Well, I'm off everyone," Kagome said.

"Ok, just be careful," her mom said.

"I will."

As Kagome and Inuyasha heading for the door, Sota gave Inuyasha a thumbs up behind Kagome's back. Inuyasha caught sight of it and simply grinned.

When they got to the well, Inuyasha took Kagome's bag and jumped into it first, Kagome following close behind. Inuyasha raced up the well as quick as he could to make sure the coast was clear. He then helped Kagome up. As Kagome began to walk towards Kaede's village, Inuyasha stopped her.

"… Wait, Kagome," he said nervously. "Could you follow me for just a second?"

"Sure, why?" Kagome asked.

"Just come on."

Within a minute or so, they had arrived at the sacred tree. Inuyasha sat on a silk blanket he had set there, motioning Kagome to sit beside him. So, she did.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"You remember this place, right?"

"Of course I do."

"This is the place where we first met."

"I remember. I found you pinned to this tree by Kikyo's arrow… You looked like you were sleeping…"

They both smiled softly at each other as they gazed into each other's eyes. Inuyasha then began to blush a little bit.

"Um… Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"For the past few weeks, something has been on my mind…"

"What is it?"

Inuyasha then pulled out the small box and kneeled on the ground, opening it.

"… Will you marry me?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the sound if those words. She covered her mouth as tears of happiness formed in her eyes. She then nodded her head.

"Yes!"

Inuyasha smiled brightly when she gave him her answer. Kagome then threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kissed her more passionately, then lowered her to the ground.

(Things get a little bit 'weird' here and I refuse to write about it. I really wouldn't want to turn this story into a lemon. O.o;;)

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango watched Inuyasha and Kagome take a seat on the silk blanket from behind a nearby bush.

"Ah, what a beautiful sight," Sango said.

"They make such a cute couple," Shippo said.

"At least Inuyasha is finally revealing his emotions," Miroku said.

Everyone then saw Inuyasha kneel on the ground and open the box, saying those beautiful words, 'Will you marry me?' They all clapped silently when Kagome threw her arms around him. However, when they saw Inuyasha kiss her passionately, they shielded Shippo's eyes.

"Hey! What gives!?!" Shippo said.

"This is not something for children to see," Miroku said.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked, confused.

"You'll understand when you're older," Sango said.

Then, Miroku and Sango caught sight of Inuyasha lowering Kagome to the ground.

"Yep!!! Now is the time we ALL leave them in private!!!" Miroku said as he dragged Shippo and Sango away to Kaede's village.

That afternoon, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku sat outside of a newly built hut, waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to arrive. They then saw them walking to the village, Inuyasha carrying Kagome in his arms. We they arrived, the entire village once again stood there with smiles.

"CONGRADULATIONS, LADY KAGOME!!!" they all said.

"Geez, it took you guys long enough to get here," Sango said, acting as if she saw nothing.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said.

"We have a surprise for you," Shippo said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused.

"You're looking right at it," Miroku said, pointing to the hut.

Inuyasha and Kagome both put on big smiles as they looked at the work their friends and the villagers had done.

"We worked our asses off all day, but it's finally done," Miroku said.

"You mean—" Kagome was then cut off by Sango.

"We figured now that you two are engaged, you would need a place of your own to stay in while in this village," Sango said. "So, we built you this."

"So, you guys knew?" Kagome asked.

"Yep," Shippo said.

"Thank you so much, you guys," Inuyasha said gratefully.

"No problem. If you guys need anything, Sango and I stay in that other new hut over there," Miroku said, pointing to one two homes away.

"Where does Shippo stay?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I stay with grandma Kaede," Shippo said with a big smile.

"Come on, everyone," Sango said, motioning everyone to leave. "Let's leave these two alone so they can relax for a while in their new hut."

Inuyasha and Kagome then walked inside. Kagome marveled at the fine silk laying around as beds and the fine workmanship that was put into the hut by their friends.

"They truly are the best friends anyone could ever ask for," Kagome said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm happy we met them," Inuyasha said.

Kagome walked over to window and looked outside to see a beautiful sunset.

"Wow! That's the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen," she said.

"Do you want a better view of it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?"

"Come with me."

Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms and carried her outside. He then ran into a forest with her and jumped into the trees, running to an edge of a cliff. Before he got there, he told Kagome to close her eyes, so she did so. Kagome felt Inuyasha stop at a certain point and set her down.

"Ok, Kagome. You can open your eyes now," Inuyasha said softly.

When she did, she gasped as she saw where she was. Inuyasha and taken Kagome to a high point that overlooked the land as well as the beautiful sunset.

"Oh my god… This is so beautiful…" Kagome almost burst into tears.

"I thought you might like it," Inuyasha said as he kissed her softly.

They both sat on a large branch and watched the sunset together. Kagome slowly drifted off to a sound sleep in Inuyasha's arms. He took off his outer kimono top and used it to cover her like a blanket. He then watched the sun set completely before he too fell asleep, still holding Kagome in his warm embrace.

Well, I REALLY hoped you liked this chapter as well. Please, send a review and keep reading to see what happens next! I assure you that there will be a few surprises yet to come.


	3. Sango's Surprise

**Will You Marry Me?**

**(An Inuyasha Fanfic)**

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does! (This really gets tiring after a while, but oh well.)

Chapter 3: Sango's Surprise 

**Morning had finally come as Kagome slowly woke up to the sight of Inuyasha still holding her, asleep. She smiled softly and kissed him, watching as he too began to wake up. **

"**Good morning," Kagome said.**

"**Good morning," Inuyasha said back tiredly.**

"**Did you sleep well?"**

"**Yeah, and you?"**

"**Hee hee! Yeah. Thank you for bringing me here yesterday."**

"**Like I said, I knew you would like it."**

**Kagome handed Inuyasha the kimono top he lent her, and he put it back on. He then lifted her into his arms once again and carried her back to the village.**

**Suddenly, they both caught sight of Sango, who ran outside of her hut looking sick as a dog. She then started puking all over the place.**

"**Oh my god! Sango! Are you alright!?!" Kagome said as she ran over to her.**

"**I… I'm fine," Sango coughed out.**

"**Oh lord, not again," Miroku said as he too ran to Sango's side.**

"**What do you mean AGAIN?" Inuyasha asked curiously.**

"**She's been waking up for the past few days feeling sick and throwing up," Miroku explained.**

"**I don't know why," Sango said.**

"**Hmm…" Kagome walked around Sango, examining her closely. She then noticed that Sango put on a little bit if weight.**

'**Could it be?' Kagome thought.**

"**Inuyasha, can you bring me back to my time?" she asked. "I want to pick something up."**

"**Uh, yeah. I guess," he replied.**

"**I'll be right back, you guys."**

"**Ok, Kagome," Miroku said.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome then returned to the present.**

"**We're almost there," Kagome said as she walked down a sidewalk.**

"**Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked as he adjusted the oh so familiar baseball cap.**

"**To a pharmacy."**

"**A pharmacy?"**

"**Yeah. It's a place I go to so I can get medicines and stuff like that."**

"**Oh."**

**Kagome then walked into the pharmacy and walked to one of the isles. She then grabbed a box that read 'e.p.t'. **

"**Hey, Kagome. Do you think we could pick up some of those noodle thingies while we're here?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Sure! Go ahead and grab the ones you want."**

**Inuyasha smiled brightly as he ran to the ramen noodle section and picked out his favorites. When he was done, Kagome paid for everything and headed back to her families shrine.**

"**Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Let's go into my house for a minute. I just want to pick up some cloth and stuff."**

"**Sure."**

**Kagome entered her house and walked to her bathroom, grabbing a few face towels. She also grabbed a few snacks that she forgot to pack the previous day.**

**As she headed for the door, her mother came out from the living room.**

"**Oh! Kagome! I didn't know you were going to be here," she said.**

"**I just came to pick up a few things," Kagome said.**

"**Oh, ok dear."**

**Kagome's mother then spotted the engagement ring around her daughter's finger.**

"**What is that, Kagome?"**

"**Huh? Oh, nothing." Kagome tried her best to hide her ring from her mother.**

**Her mother then walked over to her and grabbed Kagome's hand, looking at the ring.**

"**Oh my word, Kagome! Who gave you this?"**

"… **Inuyasha…"**

**Kagome's mother then hugged her, laughing.**

"**I'm so happy! Inuyasha proposed to you!"**

**Inuyasha then walked into the house to see what was taking Kagome so long. Her mother ran up to him and hugged him as well.**

"**Congratulations to the both of you!!! "**

"**Thanks mom."**

**Inuyasha and Kagome left the house soon after and went back to the feudal era.**

**When they returned, they entered Sango and Miroku's hut. Sango was sitting on the floor next to Miroku, who was trying to comfort her.**

"**We're back," Inuyasha said.**

"**How is she feeling?" Kagome asked.**

"**Her stomach feels a little bit sour," Miroku said.**

"**Hey, Sango, could you follow me for a second?" Kagome had Sango follow her.**

"**I wonder what's going on," Miroku said.**

"**I think Kagome is gonna try to find out," Inuyasha said.**

**Sure enough, Kagome was. She brought Sango to the forest and handed her the e.p.t. **

"**Just follow the directions on the box, ok?" Kagome said.**

"**Um… ok," Sango said as she took the box.**

**5 minutes later**

**Sango walked up to Kagome with a look of surprise on her face.**

"**So, how did it go?" Kagome asked.**

"**Kagome…" Sango said softly. "… I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER!!!!!!!! "**

**Kagome hugged Sango, laughing along with her.**

"**Let's go back to the village. I have to tell Miroku," Sango said happily.**

**So, they both walked back. When they arrived, Inuyasha and Miroku greeted them at the hut.**

"**So," Miroku said, "Did you find out what's wrong with my Sango?"**

"**Miroku, you may want to sit down for this," Kagome said.**

**Miroku simply plopped onto the floor, along with Inuyasha.**

"**So, what is it?" Miroku asked.**

"**When Sango was sick this morning, I wondered about something. So, I went to my era and bought a special test for Sango to take… The results may shock you."**

"**WHAT IS IT!?!" Miroku was about to go crazy.**

"**Miroku," Sango said, "… I'm carrying your child!"**

**Miroku almost passed out when he heard Sango say those words, "S-S-S-SAY THAT AGAIN!?!"**

"**You're gonna be a father, Miroku," Kagome said.**

**Miroku jumped up and hugged Sango tightly. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M GONNA BE A FATHER! " **

**Kagome and Inuyasha clapped happily as they watched Miroku hug and twirl his fiancée around. Shippo then walked into the hut. "What did I miss?"**

"**Guess what, Shippo," Miroku said.**

"**What?"**

"**I'm going to be a mother," Sango said with a big smile.**

"**Really, Sango? I'm so happy for you!"**

**Kagome then pulled out the cloth she brought and gave it to Miroku. "Here. Sango is going to waking up with this morning sickness for quite some time, so after she finishes puking, lay her down, wet this cloth with cold water, and rub it on her forehead and stomach. I should calm her down a bit."**

"**Ok," Miroku said.**

"**We also have to make sure that she doesn't do anything too dangerous in battle," Kagome added. "It's so we know the baby will be ok."**

"**Got it."**

"**I guess we'll leave you two alone for a while," Inuyasha said.**

"**Ok. And thanks again for that test, Kagome" Sango said.**

"**No problem," Kagome said.**

**She and Inuyasha then returned to their little home. Inuyasha sat on the floor and looked at Kagome for a few moments. **

"**It's amazing what the stuff from your time can do," he said.**

"**Well, some of the stuff in this era has pretty amazing qualities as well," Kagome said as she sat next to him.**

**They both remained silent for a few minutes before Kagome came up with a subject, "It's amazing what everything has led to."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, when I first met you, you hated me because I had the same scent as Kikyo… Then we became good friends. Soon, our friendship became love. Like when we first kissed at Kaguya-Hime's castle. When we met Miroku, he was a woman chaser, even after he had met Sango. But then they fell in love as well. Now, they're both engaged and Sango is having Miroku's child."**

"**Heh heh! Yeah. You're right. It is funny how everything turned out."**

**They both looked into each other's eyes deeply and shared a kiss. Kagome then snuggled into Inuyasha's arms and placed her head underneath his chin. Inuyasha smiled softly as he began to think of what their future together would be like.**

'**I am now hers, and she is now mine,' he thought to himself as he embraced her. **

"**So, when are we going to set out to find more jewel shards?" Kagome asked.**

"**Um… perhaps tomorrow. I think we should rest here for today. Miroku is probably still shocked about Sango's news and I wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day sitting here holding you like this," Inuyasha replied, holding Kagome a little bit closer. **

**Kagome simply giggled a little bit at his statement. She felt so comfortable in his arms… so safe. She wished to stay like that forever. **

"**You're right. We should start looking for more shards tomorrow."**

**The both of them once again fell asleep, holding each other close until morning came.**

**Gasp Sango is pregnant! I don't know. We know that it's bound to happen since they really are engaged in the series. Anyways, please review and keep reading to find out what happens next! **


	4. Sesshoumaru's Little Secret

**Will You Marry Me**

**(An Inuyasha Fanfic)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. **

**Chapter 4: Sesshoumaru's Little Secret**

**Morning had finally come. Inuyasha slowly began to awaken to the feeling of Kagome moving away from him. He waited a moment so his eyes could properly adjust to the morning light. Then he sat up and looked at her.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked.**

"**It's Sango. I think she's getting morning sickness again," Kagome replied.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome quickly walked outside to see Miroku holding a cold, wet cloth to Sango's forehead. Shippo also walked over to the scene with Kaede. Sango, who looked as pale as a ghost, turned her head in their direction and slightly smiled. Miroku also looked in their direction.**

"**This morning sickness thing is really starting to worry me," Miroku said with a sigh.**

"**I'm ok. Really," Sango said as she held her stomach, which was feeling a bit sour.**

"**Hmm… Maybe we should hold off on our search for the jewel shards," Kagome said worriedly.**

"**No… I'm seriously ok, you guys," Sango insisted as she slowly stood up. **

"… **Alright. However, I think you should ride on Kirara and not carry Hiraikotsu for a while."**

"**Ok."**

**Kaede then walked over to her hut and grabbed a few supplies for them to take along on their journey. Kagome quickly put everything in her backpack and mounted her bike, Inuyasha sitting on the back holding the pack and Shippo sitting in her bike-basket. Miroku helped Sango mount Kirara and climbed on as well. Within a few minutes, they were off on the road again.**

"**Uh-oh," Sango groaned as cupped her hand over her mouth.**

"**Hey, Inuyasha! Kagome! I think we need to stop for a minute!" Miroku yelled as he stopped Kirara and help Sango walk over to a bush to puke.**

**Kagome sharply stopped her bike, nearly sending Inuyasha flying forward. Shippo jerked his head up and jumped out of the basket to run to Sango's side. After 5 minutes, everyone sat on the ground and tended to Sango, who was clearly wiped out from puking all day. Kagome grabbed a bottle of water from her backpack and handed it to her to see if it could calm her down. **

"**Are you ok, Sango?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**I think so… I'm just tired," Sango replied.**

"**Well, take your time," Shippo said. **

**Inuyasha's noise then twitched as he picked up a very familiar scent.**

"… **Sesshoumaru? Wait… There's another scent, too. Kagura!"**

"**What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.**

"**Sesshoumaru is headed our way. And it seems Kagura is with him… Stay here. I'm gonna take care of this."**

**Inuyasha then drew out Tetsusaiga and ran in the direction of his brother's scent. Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and followed close behind. **

**The both of them reached the end of a hill when they finally saw Sesshoumaru appearing in the distance with Rin and Jaken. Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment and held his arm out as if telling someone not to come any closer. He then placed his hand on Tokijin, but didn't draw it out.**

"**Don't come near me. Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said coldly, "I don't wish to fight with you."**

**Kagura then came into view. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga and stared at the both of them, holding himself back from fighting for Rin's sake. **

"**So, I was right. Why are YOU here, Kagura!" Inuyasha snapped.**

"**Nice to see you too, Inuyasha," Kagura said sarcastically.**

"**It's just strange seeing you two together," Kagome said as she gripped her bow, "This isn't some plot of Naraku's, is it?"**

**The both of them just remained silent. Rin took a step forward and tugged on Sesshoumaru's kimono, "Lord Sesshoumaru… I'm hungry."**

"**Shut up, Rin," Jaken scolded, "I'm tired of your complaining!"**

"**Jaken," Sesshoumaru called sternly.**

"**Yes, my lord?"**

**Sesshoumaru then pressed his foot against Jaken's face. Kagura then leaned towards Sesshoumaru and whispered something into his ear. Sesshoumaru nodded at whatever she said and looked at Inuyasha. **

"**I'm going to take another path so you won't disturb us, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said as he turned around.**

"**What the hell? What's THAT about!" Inuyasha yelled. **

**Inuyasha then picked up a scent he didn't care to notice before. It seemed Sesshoumaru's scent was coming from somewhere else as well. However, the strange thing was Kagura's scent was mixed in with it. His eyes grew wide as he finally realized what it was. **

"**WAIT, SESSHOUMARU!"**

**Sesshoumaru then picked up his pace as Inuyasha chased after him. As they ran, Kagura picked up a little kid that Inuyasha didn't recognize.**

'**No… It couldn't be!' Inuyasha thought as he ran in front of the group and stopped them. **

"**Oh shit," Sesshoumaru said under his breath.**

**Inuyasha looked at the child Kagura was holding. It had long silver-white hair, elf-like ears, and red eyes. Its clothing was a lot like Sesshoumaru's, only without the armor. **

"**DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha was in total shock. **

"… **I guess now you know…" Sesshoumaru said, "I'm a father…"**

"**So, you and Kagura—"**

"**Yes."**

**Inuyasha and Kagome felt their jaws drop as they gazed upon Kagura and Sesshoumaru's son. The little boy looked at Inuyasha, then at Sesshoumaru, "… Is that my uncle Inuyasha, daddy?"**

**Sesshoumaru simply nodded. Inuyasha then figured out that was why Sesshoumaru wanted to take another road. He didn't want him to find out that he and Kagura had a child together. But why keep it a secret?**

"**So, what's his name?" Kagome asked.**

"**Shimaru," Rin answered with a smile.**

"**Ok… Let me get a few things straight. How did you guys get this whole child thing by Naraku? I mean, Kagura is still not free from him," Inuyasha pointed out.**

"**I didn't need to worry about him," Kagura said with a smile, "He's been a bit preoccupied with something else."**

"**Like what?"**

**Naraku then came running out of the trees with Kikyo running right behind him. She quickly used one of her soul collectors to trip him and grabbed onto his feet, tying them up. She then dragged Naraku back into the forest. Naraku dug his nails into the ground trying to pull himself away, but was unsuccessful. **

"**GOD! GET THIS WOMAN AWAY FROM ME!" Naraku yelled as he disappeared into the distance.**

"**See," Kagura laughed out.**

**Inuyasha sat there with his mouth hanging open again at what he just saw. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the situation like Kagura did. **

"**Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, "You must keep this a secret, got it?"**

"**Yeah," Inuyasha said with a confused smile, "… Heh heh! I'm an uncle… Who would've guessed?"**

**Sesshoumaru and the others then started walking in another direction to find some food. Inuyasha and Kagome returned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.**

"**What was that about?" Shippo asked.**

"**It's kinda weird to explain," Kagome replied.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I'm an uncle," Inuyasha said.**

"**What do you mean you're an UNCLE!" Miroku blurted out.**

"**Kagura gave birth to Sesshoumaru's child. That makes me an uncle."**

"**Hmm… No wonder we haven't seen either of them for such a long time."**

**Sango then tried her best to stand up, "Ok, guys. I'm ready to go."**

"**Are you sure?" Miroku asked.**

"**Yeah. I'm feeling ok now."**

"**Alright. Let's go," Inuyasha said. **

**Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara once again. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo mounted the bike, leading the way to search for more jewel shards. **

** Ok. I know this chapter was a bit short, but oh well. HAHAHA! Sesshoumaru and Kagura have a kid! Hee hee hee! I had to do it. Anyways, there are more surprises to come, so please review and continue reading! **


End file.
